legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Selina Strawberry
In construction Selina Strawberry, born as Selina Serenity Sarandon and titled Lady Strawberry, is one of the main antagonists (later a supporting hero) of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga as well as a supporting antagonist in Horsemen Saga. She is also the protagonist of the upcoming Order of Strawberry spinoff as well as the primary antagonist in Star Spangled Society Sub Saga, also being the main adversary and final villain Ichabod faced before facing Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach. Later, after she was redeemed and joined Team Witness as soon as she realized her own error, Selina also start acting as a recurring hero. She is one of the most recurring heroic characters in the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. In the upcoming LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Rose & Lolth Saga, Selina will serve as the female protagonist of the saga in search of Ichabod Crane with the help of many other allies that appeared lately. Even after her apparent death, she still appeared several times under her disguise, helping her beloved teammates to resist all sort of terrible turn of events until her true identity being exposed and returned back from death. Selina's alternate counterpart in Astaroth Future serves as one of the major heroes of LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. Being the daughter of the late Steven & Sarah Sarandon, and the sister of the (alledgely) late Silva Sarandon, Selina is born from one of the oldest families in the entire Sleepy Hollow. Originally, Selina is a kind-hearted, selfless and helpful person, but she was affected by the side effect of the Feast of Apollo and was turned into an extremist. Being an well-intentioned extremist, Selina is the second in command of the Order of Flourish, a light-elemental cult led by Lord Helio that controlled Sleepy Hollow secretly after Ichabod Crane's seemly demise at the hands of the Horseman of Death, dedicated to purify the town and every sinners, but the result will be devastating. Selina was the inventor of Dawn's Early Light, the final weapon used by the Order to "purify" the Sleepy Hollow and saved humans from the control of the Zodiac Demons, who she believed to be the cause of the first Feast of Apollo's failure. However, as soon as she realized that it was the first Feast that spawned those Zodiac Demons, and the purification will actually kill those humans as they had no way back, Selina began to feel remorseful for her actions. It shows that Selina's nature never became completely heartless like that of Helio, as she only wanted to save everybody in an extreme way. Selina was also the de facto mayor of Sleepy Hollow, acting the seemly mayor's own maid. Overall, Selina is one of the most complicated characters inside the town of Sleepy Hollow, as she was once someone who was trying to do the right things but was in the wrong way. Selina is often cosidered the lead of the Order, due to the fact that her master, Lord Helio, rarely showed himself up. Selina did most of the work for the Order in her contributions towards the Feast of Apollo. She at first showed up to Ichabod Crane as an ally, although she also used him to do the Order's biddings in order to make the Order return back to normal. She believed the key would be the Feast of Apollo, and her conflict with Ichabod soon ignited when Ichabod started to doubt the White Wizard (revealed to be an avatar of Lord Helio) and the Order's motive in fighting Moloch. Due to the trick and mischief caused by Dark Arzonia, which was intentionally making things worsen under the command of Phyllis Peach (the author of all Selina's pain), Selina lost control on her personality and her way, thus turning into an enemy of Team Witness, but she eventually realized her wrong ways when she discovered the truth behind Helio's actions. Then, Selina became a genuiue supporter towards Ichabod. She's the only antagonistic member of the Order that was never really defeated by Team Witness as she overpowered them, but she's also the only Order agent who managed to defy her dark side by herself. Beside Lord Helio, Selina was also admired by many people inside and outside the Order for her determine nature, her willpower, her beauty and her hardworking attitude, and some people inside the Order, most notably the infamous Bubbly Begonia, even creates a fan club as Selina's own cult of personality enforcer, despite Selina's high reluctance on this kind of fan club and considering it as nothing but a mere farce. Even so, when Selina was just a child, her public image was damaged.after the revealing of the Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate, where Selina's once-respected lated father was included. Selina's own fame was compromised, though she later worked hard to restore her reputation in the town and became a respected figure again. In a way, Selina herself is one of the central and protagonistic characters in Harvest Saga (beside Ichabod and Helene Hawthorn) as she has more character development and longer way in change of heart than any other characters, from a person of both delusional and misunderstood to a hero both determined and optimistic. Despite in the latter half of Harvest Saga, when she started to gone rogue due to her inner insanity and caused many deaths in process, Selina still had his humanity remained and eventually realized her way of error. After Lord Helio's death, Selina decided to atone her sins by saving the town of Sleepy Hollow from Phyllis Peach, the author of all her pain, before taking over the Order and redeem herself to mend her mistakes. Selina's nature is not evil. She just went on a wrong way. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Data * 'Name': Selina "Strawberry" Sarandon'' *''Nacionality: American'' *''Gender: Female'' *''Classification: Lawful Neutral Enforcer (later Lawful Good), Extremist, Protector of Innoncence, Law Enforcer who Lost Her Way, Well-Intentioned Extremist, Mayor of the Town, Authority with Good Publicity, Keepers of Secrets, Big Good, Anti-Nihilist, Brainwashed Hero, Vitally Resourceful Helper, Anti-Demonic Leader'' *''Age: 22 years old (debut)'' *''Powers and Abilities: 'Super strength, Durability, Speed, Fire manipulation, summoning, perfect merge with the Enhanced Croatoan Virus, Fire mimicry, Time manipulation, spatial manipulation, Necromancy, Resurrection of the dead, Biological Immortality (cannot age, after being merged to the Croatoan Virus), can kill any mortal through touch, Pyrokinesis with total manipulation of fire, Telepathy, Magical and cosmic energy manipulation, Matter manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Immunity of Disease, Prostetic Arm made of gold that could defy corrosion and beat through enemies with brute force, Matter Manipulation, Energy Weapon Creation, Energy projection, Illusion creation, can grant power to others, regeneration (middle), apparently immune to all attacks save ice and holy magic (no limits fallacy), Hypnosis, Weather manipulation, Fire breath, Tempreture manipulation, martial arts, Cleaning skills, Cooking skills, High-effective techniques'' *Weaknesses': 'Would be harmed by stronger demons even with her biological immortality, and her reckless personality and wrath will sometimes put herself in danger, may be exposed to the Blackness, scared of being abandoned, scared of being lonely, her thrist of being needed made her a blind judgement of character (disappeared after her true redemption), will be effected by extreme coldness which caused decrease in her power'' *Destructive Capacity': Country'' level+ (her pyrokinesis attacks can cover ground and skies of countries on the size of United Kingdom; magma and vapor type) *''Range: 'Planetary X+ (in Croatoan form, and her transformations increases her power by 80%)'' *Speed': 'Massively FF+ (can be compared to super-sonic jet)'' *Durability': 'Island Level +; can survive nuclear bombs thanks to her Spiritual aura that protects her physical and astral body and can even survivor bullets and supernovas. The only way to kill her is to use demonic weapons blessed with Black Arts '' *Strength': 'Class 60+, can be increased greatly by the death of demons she causes'' *Stamina': Class 60+, can be decreased after a long struggling fight, though she will regain them swiftly after the battle'' *''Standard Equipment: Golden Hand, Sword of Straw'' *''Intelligence: 'Immensely intelligent, extremely manipulative, cunning and knowledgeable, knowing the entire history of Sleepy Hollow (including the secret behind of its foundation), has vast knowledge of the universe, commanded a vast army of powerful beings, constructed magic devices and armor to amplify her influence, knowledge of the dark secrets within Sleepy Hollow, can come up with brilliant strategies during battle'' *Summary': Well-Intentioned Extremist Terrorist '' *''IQ: 1,000+'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Blessing of the Sun - Flame Emperor:' Selina's ultimate technique inheritated from Lord Helio, fusing the power of sun energy and fire together. After creating great spiraling golden flames centered on her location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of her hand), Selina turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at her opponent in order to obliterate them.'' '''''Overview ''Naming Pun Like many other high-ranked members of the Order of Flourish, '''S'elina S'trawberry (formerly '''S'elina 'S'arandon) had an alliterative name, with S as the first letter of both her given name ('S'elina), her ailas ('S'trawberry) and her original family name ('S'arandon). '''Selina /səˈliːnə/ is a common feminine given name, of Greek origin, meaning "moon". ''Design and Appearance Strawberry love potion by anikakinka-d4om0ua.jpg|Selina as a child IMG 7475.JPG|Concept art of Selina's original outfit before Ichabod's resurrection, drawn by Officer Candy Apple, with her shadowy Croat form behind her 54944271 p0.jpg|Selina's current appearance Selina is an extremely tall, slim and slender woman, towering all of the female characters in the storyline, with orange red hair and wore a red hood as a high-ranking member of the Order of Flourish. Her eyes are born red, and yet they could turn into green if she was alarmed. Beside her cultist attire, her maid disguise consists of a black button up pinafore with a spiderweb motif, a white dress with a black collar, and a purple tie. She wears a black headband that is commonly worn by a maid. She wears black gloves with sliver rings attached, black tights, and also wears black shoes with white laces and heels. Her dress also has black lace attached to the bottom of her skirt. During a period of time, after years of practise, Selina managed to awakened the inner destructive ability within her right eye after Ichabod's resurrection, and in order to avoid this power losing control, Selina used an eyepatch to cover her right eye and changed into another attire like Robin Hood, albeit in red color, in order to move more swiftly. Originally, her cultist attire consisted of a long sleeved qipao as well as a large green silk cloak with black edge. A large strawberry was sewed on her cloak. Selina originally wore a hood with black dots in order to resemble a strawberry, but later, she changed the hood into a completely red one, albeit decorated with green leaves and white feathers. Her lower lip was pierced with two tiny silver rings. Supreme Croat Form The Supreme Croat form of Selina had two main forms, one was outside and one was inside. The exterior form was a large bat-like humanoid creature with a strawberry-shaped head upside down, formed by red and green mists that could shift its shape, size, weight and dense. The interior form was even more like indestructable, and was formed with a golden skull and body made out of gold and decorated with beautiful gems like diamonds, sapphires, jades, rubies, etc. The red and green mists that formed the exterior form of Supreme Croat Selina was surrounding her interior form. Nevertheless, Selina could changed back into her human form whenever she wanted. It was formed due to Selina had her left hand replaced with a robotic hand made of gold and disguised as a normal human hand. Unlike other high-ranking members who became Supreme Croats, Selina had gain control of her form through struggling and prevented herself from losing her sanity, and she would eventually overcame the feeling. Eventually, with Ichabod's help, Selina managed to inject herself with the antitode that neutralized the enhanced Croatoan Virus, and the remaining power of the virus had merged with Selina perfectly, making her immortal. Above all, the good side of Selina could be considered as one of the few sane members of the Order of Florish, even after she became a monster. Post-Anti Christ Saga appearance In the Old Timeline of ''LOTM: WoSH, by the time when the World War III came out, Selina retired from her position of the mayor after the death of Malcolm Dreyfuss and lived as a recluse in Fairy Tale World since Moloch died earlier than Dreyfuss. In the new timeline, however, she retired after Moloch's final defeat. When she returned in LOTM: Los Reina de la Corazones, when there are 20 years had past since Selina became the Light Lady, but the physical appearance of hers did not change much at first, except she cut her hair shorter and removed her eyepatch. She gained immortality from her perfect merge with the Croatoan Virus inside her, making her stop aging on her face. Other than those changes, Selina did not change very much in her physical appearance, even after so many years living as a recluse when the Order of Flourish had to retreat from Sleepy Hollow not long before the KnightWalker Family invaded and destroyed it. Her hair changed to white as a result of turning into the Light Lady, just like Helio after he built the Order of Flourish. However, in Astaroth Furture Timeline, after Selina lost the future Albert Apple murdered at the hand of Vira, saw Future Michael murdering Ichabod and Abbie, and had a mental breakdown on herself as a result of those. Selina was so tormented, sad and shocked by the loss of her friends. In Astaroth Future, Selina remained her attire as the Little Red Riding Hood, but had a much more agressive and furious expression on her face. She became vengeful (though not as bloodthirsty as Future Maria) and desired to avenge her best friends and overthrow the Astaroth Empire. ''Introduction Being one of the Big Goods of the ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, Selina is the second in command of the Order of Flourish and have pretty much impact on the story. In fact, she is born from one of the oldest families in Sleepy Hollow, despite her sexist mother disowned Selina (when she was still a child) and claimed she never needed a daughter to carry on their family name. The traumatic experience had shaped Selina's personality, making her having a thrist and impulse of being needed. She would agree with any request as long as it did not cross her own standard. Despite acting as the seemly maid of the mayor, Selina is in fact the most powerful public authority ever appeared in present-day Sleepy Hollow (since the existence of her true superior, Lord Helio, is a secret), using her ability of taking care of nearly anything to fulfill her duty to run the entire town. Selina was trusted by the mayor to take care of the entire town of Sleepy Hollow, having developed herself to become a pure workholic. Even after being affected by the Feast of Apollo which altered her personality, making her more darkened, extreme and serious, Selina still maintained some part of her old personality and was helpful and passionate to work as usual. She became the de facto mayor of the town. Not only being a multi-talented maid, Selina was also a skilled fighter. Combined with of her towering height taller than many men (standing above 6 ft, even a bit taller than Ichabod Crane), Selina showed powerful strength and skilled combating. Her long legs proved to be an advanced weapon by performing spiral kicks to inflict pain upon her enemies. Selina also showed strength by poking through a watermelon with her index finger before smashing it on the wall with the tip of her finger, shattering the melon into pieces. Selina was also revealed to be an unseen supporter to the remnants from the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart. She got them false names, false identities and gave them a place to stay in Sleepy Hollow. Without her help, people like Reverend Alfred Knapp could not stay in Sleepy Hollow long after the imprisonment of Katrina Crane, who was abandoned by her former coven (partly due to being coerced by Lady Van Tassel). Therefore, despite never meeting Katarina Couteau and her friends when they arrived in Sleepy Hollow, Selina had a great influence on their trip. She was the key person to make Knapp to work with the late Sheriff August Corbin, whom Selina deeply respected, making Corbin to investigate the cases and developed a huge amout of files with paranormal records. She also indirectly made Corbin as a guide to Abbie Mills, Jenny Mills and Katarina Couteau. Therefore, Selina is the unseen Bigger Good of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. Aside from helping Corbin, Selina was also the one who helped the widowed Diana Thomas and her sick daughter Molly Thomas to leave poverty by organizing a donation to many poor families, including Diana's family. Therefore, Selina had the most impact on the good side of the modern-day Sleepy Hollow. She was chosen by Lord Helio himself to be his successor in case one day he died in action, Selina would be the one who success his position. Despite having a kind heart, however, Selina had a fatle weakness in her personality. It was her poor judgement of character. She trusted her leader, Lord Helio, so much that she believed anything he said was good for the town. It could be justified due to Helio being the benefactor who had adopted her and made her out of terrible situation like Hell on Earth. The feelings of blind loyalty became stronger when Selina was affected by the Feast and became delusional in the process. Unable to see through Lord Helio's true nature, Selina carried on his work due to being deeply needed by her leader, even to the point of using the Team Witness as a tool to start a second Feast of Apollo. She was also manipulated by villains like Hubert Zodiac, Michael Langdon, Melancholia, Crow Faux and most ironically Phyllis Peach (all in secret) so that she would turn against the Witnesses due to their actions against the Order itself. However, Selina eventually saw through the lies. Instead of still grabbing the past in a stubborn manner, Selina turned against Lord Helio after discovering that the revival of Hestia shall cost numerous lives all around the world and made them into Zodiac Demons. Selina began to question whether the second Feast of Apollo was worthy of it, before finally realizing the error in her way. She turned against Lord Helio in order to make him realized the error in his way. She came to believe that the only way that could really save Hestia was putting her soul inside the Stone of Wisdom in peace, instead of starting another Feast of Apollo which would cost more loss of life. Despite this, Selina also showed to be mourning after seeing Phyllis killed Helio, showing that she still had affections to him despite what he had done went into a horrible contrary from her expectations. After the final battle against Phyllis Peach came to an end, Selina ultimately took Helio's mantle of the Light Lord (Lady). She decided to redeem the Order of Flourish with the help of her redeemed friends and allies, making everything back to normal once again. Due to her merge with her invention, Dawn's Early Light, Selina became the first person who had merged with the enhanced Croatoan Virus perfectly, allowing her to gain complete control over her ability (unlike Helene Hawthorn whose ability was at first unstable) and gained immortality as well as eternal youth. However, in spite of her immortality, Selina did not rule the Sleepy Hollow as its leader forever. After the Period of Tribulations came to an end, Selina retired from being the mayor, although she still participate in public service in whenever she was needed. That was a prove that Selina was not power hungry, as she stated that immortality is not an excuse of holding power for eternity. ''Logo Solace Sigil.png Personality Original Personality Originally, Selina is an extremely selfless, cheerful and helpful person who would help anyone as long as they need her to do something helpful. Having been abandoned by her mother, who called her useless before parting, Selina is deeply traumatized and unable to turn down any favors asked of her. She seems delighted at the notion that she is needed whenever she is asked to do something as long as it fits her standard, even if the person made it clear that it was a mere joke right afterward. In Selina's mind, becoming a maid of the mayor (or in fact the true mayor) makes her work much more convienient to do since she has become a servant to the townspeople, even making the town to run smoothly as long as she is on her position as the true mayor. She earns an honored epiphet known as "Miss Charity" because of her kindness and friendly deeds. However, Selina is not so foolish that all of the request she received would be easily accepted, since she won't accept any absurd or even destructive request that disobeyed her own rule. For example, Selina once declined one request she considered as absurd. That request was from a potential client of hers who wanted her to ''destroy a city. She also refuse to be involved with sexual service, stating she is only a maid, not a slave. Despite being very talented, Selina is also modest and never calls herself as an all-talented maid, believing she still has errors in her own ways. Selina is also hardworking and sees work and duty as her treasure. She never likes boring vacation, and she often goes to other places to take part-time jobs and get close to ordinary people, knowing their living situation. Then, Selina will help in making townspeople to live better and better. Selina was also shown to be tolerating, and she had no prejudice on magical beings. Even knowing that her loved one, Albert Apple, was an accursed werewolf, Selina still confessed her love on him and claimed that he had a heart of real human. Despite this, when things get on her nerves, Selina will burst into a violent rage and would even use violence as her rage often blind her own mind. Even so, Selina's good side is cheerful and is not prone towards violence herself. As long as people never cross her own line, she is always in good mood. ''Darker Side However, Selina also have an agressive side and would be irritated when anyone denied her, laughed at her abnormaly towering height, deeming her as only a tool to success and so on. Selina also hates anyone dare to have prejudice on her friends. She will turn aggresive when people denied her ask for help with extreme prejudice towards either her or her friends. Therefore, in order to make sure to see people's true nature, Selina had to develop her ability of phychic, so that she could see through the mind locks, breaking the mind locks and see through their heart. Due to trying to hide her ability when only her right eye developed such one phychic magic while her left eye remained ordinary, Selina hid her right eye under her eyepatch, pretending to be half-blind and would took it off when she wanted to see through certain people's heart. Even so, Selina failed to see through the mind of Lord Helio, a half due to her trust on her leader that needed her dearly, and the other half due to the unbreakable black mind locks that blocked her Third Eye ability, with the latter being shown when she found out Lord Helio's true color. Ironic enough, Selina also failed to see through her own dark side, which was easily trusting her leader as long as he needed her. After being exposed to the effects of the Feast of Apollo, the inner darkness of Selina had exposed and became stronger and stronger. Despite still being friendly and kind, Selina had became blindly loyal to her leader after being exposed to the effects, even turning against the Team Witness and defending her leader, ultimatly becoming one of the many who were oblivious to Lord Helio's Wiseman persona and his alligence to Moloch. Phyllis Peach, the only so-called "clear-minded" person who can see through the truth behind Lord Helio, had stated that it was Selina's own weakness in her seemly flawless personality. Phyllis later used this as an advantage to drive Selina into insanity in order to debase Selina and take over the Order using the chaos she caused. This proved to be successful as Phyllis messed Selina's mind up and made her a dangerous foe to the Witnesses. After being manipulated by Dark Arzonia into believing the Witnesses had turned against her, Selina's dark side finally took over her due to her sheer grief. The dark side of Selina is the polar opposite to the good Selina, and it only became much worse as the story progressed. Losing control in her personality due to a series of psychotic breakdowns, Selina's mentality turned more and more unhinged. She became more determined to start the second Feast of Apollo in an attempt of saving the town of Sleepy Hollow, but unknowingly put the lives of billions of people at risks because of her extreme actions out of anger. Under the manipulation of Phyllis, Dark Arzonia and their allies, as well as the influence of Lord Helio's delusional ideas, Selina was deceived and started to believe that Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, as well as the Team Witness as a whole, had betrayed her and the Order. Thus, Selina began to capture them in order to punish them for what she believed as treachery. She captured Ichabod and Abbie was also because of the preperation of the second Feast of Apollo. Even so, Selina still had her conflict inside her own mind, despite being willing to devote herself into the Second Feast, without knowing the Feast's true nature and consequences. In the end, when Selina discovered the truth, she then had her worst mental breakdown as she fell into sorrow and remorse, realizing she nearly killed all of the people she wished to save. Return to Normal However, this kind of weakness faded away when Selina finally saw through Lord Helio's fall into the darkness and broke his mind locks, revealing his traumatic past and his inner corruption. She had awakened her full power of her Third Eye and took off her eyepatch, feeling unnecessary to hide her magic eye anymore. She then saw through the mind of Ichabod, who was trying to save her and saw her as a friend even after she betrayed him under the fatal misunderstanding. Then, Selina turned against her former master with the intention of making him realize his own way full of faulty. Managing to snap out from the effects of the Feast as a result, Selina returned to her original bright personality and would see things much clearer instead of sticking inside her delusion. Despite what her master had done, Selina still feel grateful for him raising her when she was abandoned as a toddler, so she did not want him to die, only want him to realize what he did means horror upon the Sleepy Hollow and even the entire world. She also expressed rage and horror when she witnessed Phyllis, the root of all evil inside the Order, had betrayed and killed Lord Helio before killing Zoe Corinth to take the Stone of Wisdom. Determined to survive in order to redeem herself and everything related to her, Selina showed great endurance and will power when she later confronted Phyllis and helped Ichabod in the final battle against the traitor, revealing that she would survive no matter what kind of hardships she would suffer. Above all, she no longer stuck herself in the pride of the past, unlike Phyllis. Instead, Selina tried to open a new page of future on the Order of Flourish, which she did after becoming the new Light Lady and helped in making the reformed Order benevolent again. Astaroth Future In Astaroth Future, Selina's personality did not change too much from her original good side of hers, but still, those changes were significant. During the Blackest Night, Selina lost many of her friends due to the tyranny of Astaroth Hell. Like Future Maria, Future Selina became much more violent than her original counterpart, but she maintained most of her old personality and was no way as blood-thirsty as Future Maria. Future Selina often criticized Future Maria's ruthless brutality upon those people who were not their enemy but was on their way, but she understood Maria's feelings. Since she herself was needed by many people oppresed by Ara Astaroth and her minions, Future Selina did not hestitate on joining Maria's rebellion and slaughter anyone who would try to harm her friends and family. Selina would try hard to do anything in order to overthrow Astaroth Empire, so that everyone and everything would be at least back to normal, while knowing the law itself cannot provide justice in such a time. Pure of Heart Proposal ''Within the Order of Florish which secretly ran all of the things in Sleepy Hollow, Lady '''Selina Strawberry' was the second most important figure among all of the members, as well as Lord Helio's most trusted minion. Selina was sad about the corruption within humanity and could not bear the fact that humans were killing each other in war and did so many unforgivable crime. As a last resort, she designed Dawn's Early Light in case one day, when the darkness went out of control, she would purify them before everything went into sheer madness. Despite unknowingly serving an villainous organization that was in fact indirectly related to Moloch, Selina was strong-willed and devoted herself into bringing peace and tranquality. Serving as the seemly mayor's maid, Selena ran all of the things within Sleepy Hollow and soon, she became the de facto mayor who ran all of the things in the town. Selina was kind and generous, as she was willingly to help people in the flesh and demanded no rewards. She helped many parents to raise funds for poor children to raise schools for them, and she managed to help Diana Thomas and Molly Thomas when they were in needed. However, Selina trusted her master very much and was determined to kill Moloch who ruined her life, and that made her having a poor judgement of character. This was shown by the fact that she believed in people like Michael Langdon and Melancholia who was in fact manipulating Lord Helio and Selina and doing what Moloch actually wanted before getting rid of them all. Selina was also blinded of the fact that Lord Helio was corrupted by evil light power and thus turned diablolical. When Selina found out that she was in fact pushing the town of Sleepy Hollow into destruction, she broke down in guilt. To fight against the rampage of Enhanced Croatoan Virus, Selina sacrifised herself by injecting herself with the enhance virus and merged with Dawn's Early Light, preparing to die along with her dearest invention instead of making it a killing machine. Using her new purification power, Selina saved Lord Helio from demonic possession. In order to keep herself from getting insane, Selina sacrifised herself to spray the cure to the entire world, ending the sheer rampage of Enhanced Crotoan Virus and fixing her wrongdoings once and for all. After returning from her presumed death, Selina became the mayor once again and regained her good publicity by fixing the town and fighting against Michael Langdon alongside Team Witness. Eventually, Selina had proved herself not to be a freak, but a hero.'' ''Personal Informations ''All informations of Selina Strawberry, such as her hobbies, her favorite things * Favorite Color: **''Red, gold, green'' *''Favourite foods:'' **''Any kind of dish with fruits and a cup of cider or milk'' *''Favorite clothes:'' **''Maid outfit, uniform, Little Red Riding Hood outfit with red heavy boots (all made by herself since she cannot find clothes in store that was suitable to her due to her towering height)'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Working, cleaning, taking a small walk, clearing her schedule as early as possible, keeping busy, making money, doing works for everyone in Sleepy Hollow in their own service, eating foods'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Team Witness as a whole, Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Lord Helio, Zoe Benson, Sister Mary Eunice, Emma Swan, Gregory Grape, Jack Wells, Sophie Foster, Baccarat Blueberry, Marshall Mango, August Corbin, Reverend Alfred Knapp, Dragonia Dragonfruit, Kristen Kiwifruit, Katrina Crane, Frank Irving, Joseph Corbin, Diana Thomas, Molly Thomas, Lara Thomas, Jenny Mills, Nick Hawley, Richard Raspberry, Helene Hawthorn, Hestia Hawthorn, Harold Honeydew, Maria Arzonia, Matt Butcher, Plaisir, Katarina Couteau, Imperia Deamonne, Lucas Kellan, Jellal Fernandes, Tomas Sev, Shigure Yukimi, Saeko Busujima, Mana Takamiya, Cynthia Irving, Martin Mint'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **'', Crow Faux (rival), Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, Mecurio, Feilian the Windy Wings, Syra the Emperor, the Headless Horseman'' *''Likes:'' ** Working in part-time jobs (being a standard type of workaholic), doing house cleaning, living for helping others, being needed by her allies (sometimes even enemies), working with her best friends, drinking a cup of cider, making money out of her own hands in honest works, looking for the truth behind mysteries, solving riddles and puzzles, fighting with others in her trainning *''Hates:'' **''Misogynists, perverts, boring holidays without part-time jobs, littering, filth, dust, people who spoke ill of her height, absurd requests, misanthropes, people fighting against Lord Helio (until she realized the error in the Order's way), people who harmed her closest friends, people who mocked her friends and family, selfish people, rapists, criminals, people who break the law, being seeing as a convinient tool, being abandoned, being not needed, selfish people'' *''Religion:'' **''Neutral over all religions'' *''Political types:'' **''Democracy, though not particularly a politician'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Opera and orchestra'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Age:'' **''22 years old'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Bubbly Begonia, Michael Langdon (false ally)'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''The entire Team Witness (formerly; later her favorite allies), Phyllis Peach, Moloch, Michael Langdon, Melancholia, Solomon Kent, Jeffrey Dhamer, John Wayne Gacy, Richard Ramierez, Hubert Zodiak, Zodiac Killer, Lady Van Tassel, Dahlia Hawthorne, Jobe, Zarx the Terror, Ara Astaroth, the Elder of Plainess, Malcolm Dreyfuss, James Patrick March, Christine Van Bilj, John Dee, the Black Fairy, Pedro Pineapple, Dark Arzonia, Orlando Orange, Blaze Banana , Leonard Lemon, Walter Watermelon, Lady Van Tassel'' ''Biography Early Life Losing Parents Meeting Gregory Garrison/Grape Meeting Albert Anderson/Apple Meeting Phyllis Parker/Peach Meeting Michael Langdon Golden Hand Lady Strawberry Joining the Order of Florish Unknowning Fall into Darkness Thrist for Radiance Knight Templar Dawn's Early Light Melancholia's Deal Contacting Melancholia Aware of Ara The True Mayor Maid of the "Mayor" Ichabod's Visiting Plan to Overthrow Moloch Firenza Junior Horseman of Conquest Watching Silently "Who controls Sleepy Hollow?" True Mayor of Sleepy Hollow Enhanced Croatoan The Hidden One Elemental Evil The Witnesses' Absence Order of the Dark Moon Prince of Shadows Drizzt Do'Urden Pact with the Witnesses Selina's True Nature Harvest the Project Purification Selina's Tears Lord Helio's True Nature Defect Croatoan Virus Crisis II "Death" Merge with Dawn's Early Light Red Mist Selina VS. Lord Helio Selina's Redemption Favor Returned Funeral After the crisis of Croatoan Virus came to an end in Baltimore, Ichabod and his friends buried some of the cloths of Selina and buried them inside a grave that was just prepared for Selina, and he then planned to defeat Michael who was about to set into his full attack. Days later, another woman had became the mayor of Sleepy Hollow, and Sleepy Hollow will restore itself to a new order. However, unbeknowest to Team Witness, that this so-called "new" mayor was in fact, Selina, who was in a disguise. She did not die due to the cure had saved her, and yet she was wounded and could not move without sitting in a wheelchair during her recovery. Only Albert Apple, Helene Hawthrone and Gregory Grape knew about Selina's survival. All of them was thrist for destroying Michael Langdon and avenging Lord Helio, and therefore they made a plan. Just as this time, Selina had received a call from a mysterious person who asked the female mayor for a so-called "interesting favor". Selena made Helene to act on behalf of her and arranged Albert and Gregory to help her when she was needed. Then, Selena left promptly for the person offered her a new job. Then, she found out that it was Emma Swan who cured most of Selena's injuries and informed her about the Dark Ones. Interested, Selena then participate an ultimate battle against Michael Langdon, the Anti-Christ. Soon, she will meet Ichabod Crane and his friends again, as she later wished. Return Ara Astaroth's Downfall era '' For many years, the existence of Selina was kept in secret by the remnants of Order of Flourish until 2024 when one of the military branchs of Global Pact Defense, STAR LABS of United States of America, invaded Sleepy Hollow with the permission of GDP Council and turned the town into a concentration camp of human experiments. In truth, the STAR LABS was an organization working to Revelation of Qliphoth and was conducting human experiments by injecting demonic blood in humans. Due to STAR LABS' invasion, most of Selina's old and new allies went into hiding across the world until the World War III broke out in 2036. For being a world-war scale, Selina and others members of the Order stayed quiet until Mina Harker, the director of STAR LABS that invaded Sleepy Hollow, broke a taboo between all magic-users of the history and exposed the existence of demons to the world once the South America country, Brazil was invaded, destroyed and blocked by the Revelation of Qliphoth. Mina's speech caused billions people to kill themselves in genocides and slaughter in pure paranoia for thinking people next to them were demons disguised or possessed by some evil entity like those Black Demons that destroyed Brazil. The chaos and civil wars caused some mages to move and finally leave from the shadows to hunt down all demons they could caught in sight before humans could destroy themselves. These actions of these mages hidden all across the world soon reach Selina and Order of Flourish members' ears and the latter became an hunter and serial killer of Black Demons to fight for mankind as she considered this not be a simply war but a Holy War for mankind itself. However, it took not so long for Selina to discover STAR LABS was working to Leohart's Cult when she found an Underground Facility in the fallen Sleepy Hollow, where she discovered Ara Astaroth and Mina Harker were working together (it was never discovered they were the same person all along). In that facility, Selina discovered the STAR LABS was creating the Black Demons and using them as their scapegoats merely to fake they were truly hunting down the Black Demons like they promised. In the course of the war, the planet was reduced to ashes as all countries continued to bomb themselves but Selina still continued her mission despite all other mages were killed, gave up or committed suicide. When Earth was destroyed by the Supreme God in the hopes he could destroy Ara Astaroth, Selina and all other earthlings died alongside the planet but it was never shown clearly how she died. Even knowing the truth behind the STAR LABS, her words couldn't reach no one. 500 years later, the Goddess Nu Wa came to Earth and returned back in time to the day before Mina Harker could expose the truth of the Black Demons to the world. Before this could happen, Katarina and the Rogues killed Mina before her speech, preventing the destruction of Earth by the hands of all humans and the Supreme God. As such, Selina and all other mages came back to life but no one is aware what truly happened in the future. ''Relationships Allies Hestia Hawthorn When Selina lost her own parents (her father died and her mother abandoned her), she was found by the kind and loving Hestia Hawthorn, then one of the top executives in the Order of Florish, who comforted Selina and adopted her as her second daughter. At this time, Hestia had already had one daughter (Helene Hawthorn, who was younger than Selina and was born with facial disfigurement) with an unknown husband of her who died in a car crash, and therefore Selena and Lady Hawthorn comforted each other in a mother-and-child relationships. At first, Selina was taughted by Hestia to be loving and tolerant towards anyone, and it influenced Selina's personality greatly, making her loving and selfless. However, it soon changed when Phyllis Peach killed Hestia in front of Selina, calling her weak-willed. Losing her new family, Hestia then held a great hatred towards Phyllis and attempted to destroy her, but with the fear that she would become an outcast and would be driven out by her new "father", Lord Helio. Even so, to make her stepmother rest with peace, Selina took care of her disfigured adoptive sister, Helene. Eventually, after becoming the second-in-command of the Order, Selina made her succeed the place of Lady Hawthorne, but she also swore that one day she will make Phyllis "pay this bloodsheded debt with blood" for killing Lady Hawthorn. After Phyllis' death, Selina did not forget about visiting the grave of her adoptive mother and put a bunch of bouquet in front of her grave, knowing the vengence was served and the late Lady Hawthorn would be rest in peace at last. Helene Hawthorn Selina is the adoptive sister of Helene Hawthorn who was born disfigured. When Selina first saw an child Helene's face, she did not feel disgust, only having sympathy on her. For the first 13 years of her life, even after the death of Selina's birth mother, Selina did not allow Helene to go into the town, fearing that she will be abused due to her born abnormality and deformity. However, one day, on Helene's 13th birthday, when she looked at herself in the water, Helene finally discovered her face which she thought once was a monster beneath the water. However, as soon as she realized it was a reflection of herself, Helene yelled in despair and horror. Selena felt tormented on this, and she made a mask for Helene to hide her disfigurement, at least it could make Selina to feel better not to see Helene crying in despair for her disfugurement. However, Selina are always feeling guilty about this and tried to find a way to cure the disfigurement of Helene so that she will face the sun and be happy with other children in Sleepy Hollow. The two formed a sisterly bond and they eventually sticked together when Michael Langdon's true agenda and alliegence were both clear. Enemies Moloch Selina deemed Moloch as her archenemy and attempted to call Team Witness for help, but due to Lord Helio's decline, Selina had to follow his instructions to work with Michael Langdon in order to destroy the influence of Moloch within Sleepy Hollow. However, after knowing Lord Helio was corrupted by a combined force of Moloch, Melancholia and Ara Astaroth, Selina's hatred towards Moloch and his minions turned into a personal hatred, and in order to save the world, she will destroy Moloch alongside Team Witness. Michael Langdon Despite secretly working with Michael in order to overthrow Moloch (or so does Selina think), Selina held a great grudge towards Michael who had caused her to become miserable, and she was horrified to know that Michael had no intention to overthrow Moloch and had Lord Helio under his thumbs. However, when Michael asks her to do something, the feeling of being needed implores her to help him again, and she considers any inability to respond to his need to be a failure on her part. However, this was soon fell apart when Selina witnessed Michael unleashed Croatoan Virus towards the large cities and drove everyone into madness, realizing that the virus is not a cure but some kind of catalyst towards destruction. When Ichabod discovered the truth behind Selina's intention, he immediately with his friends came and saved Selina. After that, Selina declared she will cut off any ties with Michael and join the Team Witness, overcoming her fear towards him. She later attempted to seek revenge upon Michael after the latter had a redeemed Lord Helio killed, and later she participated the final battle to condemn Michael into Hell, avenging Lord Helio. Overall, Michael is one of the catalyst to Selina's tragedy alongside Phyllis Peach, who is another catalyst to the whole tragedy happened in Selina's entire life. Alongside Sonia Nevermind and Plaisir, Selina is one of the most tragic female victims of Michael. Like the other two, Selina had her feelings being manipulated by Michael, though under different circumstances. Sonia was manipulated with her love on Kyouko Kirigiri, Plaisir was manipulated with her gratefulness and love on Michael himself, and Selina was manipulated with her own thrist of being needed by someone who needed her in her service. After discovering Michael's true nature, Selina felt being utterly deceived and fell into despair, but she did not gave up her hope of creating a good life for everyone by enforcing her own duty. When Michael tried to manipulate Selina once again, Selin finally snapped and disobey his order, claiming he did not really need her. He was just using her as nothing but a disposiale pawn. Michael openly admitted this and tried to humiliate Selina once again. After overcoming the fear brought by Michael, Selina eventually found someone who truly need her as a friend - the Team Witness members. Phyllis Peach Blaze Banana Selina despise Blaze and vice versa, despite often working together. Blaze was very uncomfortable that Selina was much taller than him, and so he often teased her as an overgrown weed when Selina received her first growth spurt. Selina was tormented by Blaze for her rapid growth and abnormal height, making her hate everyone who laughed at her about her towering height ever since. Being a purely sexist, Blaze also rubbed salt on Selina's wound, telling that her parents abandoned her because she was a girl and they never need a woman to continue their family generation. Selina despised Blaze for being an utter misogynist, making Blaze one of the colleagues whom she hated most. Seeing Blaze as nothing but a maggot, Selina planned that one day she would dismiss Blaze and get him out of the Order of Flourish, believing him to represent the worst kind of men and should be get rid of him as soon as possible. Pedro Pineapple Neutral Power and Abilities Pyrokinesis (Base Form) Techniques Pyronkinesis (Croatoan Enhanced) Due to the absorbing of the Dawn's Early Light had nullified the side effects on her infection, Selina became the only Supreme Croat who had merged with the enhanced Croatoan Virus perfectly, without losing her composure while fighting against her enemies, also granting her immortality and eternal youth, something that Lord Helio tried very hard to achieve by fusing himself with an artificial Zodiac Demon. In this form, Selina's pyrotic power was enhanced. She could create, control and transform into fire at will. With this in mind, she can create devastating fire-based attacks and gain a high resistance towards most heat-based attacks. The flames can also be used to bolster the kinetic force of physical attacks. Selina is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into fire and allowing the attack to pass through their bodies. Igniting oneself also has the added effect of burning an opponent if he or she had tried to physically harm the user. The weakness of the flame ability of Selina was cold weather and water. When she falls into somewhere like an ocean or a river, Selina will temporarily loses her ability and returns to her human form for a while until her body was completely dried. Her power level will also decrease when she was in an extremely cold area, like South Pole. Techniques *'Cross Fire:' Selina places her index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of fire directly at his opponent. In the anime, after crossing his fingers, a cross-shaped ray of light can be seen emanating from the fingers at the target followed by the column of fire. *'Firefly:' Selina creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before she attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. **'Fiery Doll:' After using '''Firefly' to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Selina sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. *'Saint Elmo's Fire:' Selina hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them. *'Flame Mirror:' Selina releases a wall of fire to block an attack. *'Flare Fence:' Selina creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. It also protected her from the cold air temporarily. ''Awakening Techniques *'Apollo Form - 200,000 degrees celcius''' - Celina's strongest form in her Supreme Croatoan form after she achieved awakening with the power of the Dawn's Early Light, her Divine Weapon, as she turned herself into a fiery giant filled with wrath and power. *'Blessing of the Sun - Flame Emperor:' Selina's ultimate technique inheritated from Lord Helio, fusing the power of sun energy and fire together. After creating great spiraling golden flames centered on her location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of her hand), Selina turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at her opponent in order to obliterate them. ''Ferrokinesis (Croatoan Virus Enhanced) Golden Selina (Awakening State) Selina's Golden Body, also known as the '''Golden Selina '(nicknamed by Matt Butcher), is the final and strongest form of Selina's Supreme Croatoan Form, as well as the strongest and most stablized Supreme Croatoan Form ever appeared in the story, in spite of Selina's loss of control in her personality. Golden Selina and its stablility is an indication of an example that the Supreme Croatoan Virus co-exists eternally inside Selina, rendering her immortal. The first the reason in Selina's perfect merge is that Selina uses her power correctly against her enemies willingly without fighting with its effects. The second reason was her overdose of the virus syringe, as she injected herself two syringes of Croatoan Virus in a fit of rage, making the virus surging through her cells. The final step of Selina's perfection was that she merged fully with her Divine Weapon, the Dawn's Early Light, to weaken the virus' mind effect in a scale that she can take control. Thanks to Selina's willpower, she never allowed the virus took over her mind fully. As the time getting longer and longer, at the point after Selina destroyed Phyllis, she completely mastered the virus' power, becoming the first Perfect Supreme Croatoan ever in the Order's history. The form of Golden Selina was revealed after Ichabod, Abbie and Jenny used liquid nitrogen to "cool her down" and putting out the unbearable hot flame around Selina... only to reveal Selina's mutated body in her final mutation form, now encrusted with gold and gems all around her body. The form's formation is firmly justified. It was revealed that Selina's artificial arm, which is made of gold and gems to make it hard and incorruptible, had beed influenced by the virus due to the magical power it possess. The gold and gems on Selina's arm naturally spreads all over Selina's body thanks to the virus, turning her skin into nacre and her other body parts into gold covered in gems. It's revealed that not just the outside, the envolvement of Supreme Croatoan had even gone further into Selina's inside due to her dramatic emotion state, her accidental overdose of the virus (with an oversized syringe) as well as her overuse of the virus' ability, even making her organs, bones, tissues, even veins and arteries into gems and minerals as well. In spite of Selina had no longer obsessed with the Order's goals of pursuing immortality, she's delighted that she achieved immortality earlier than anyone else in the Order. However, Selina also knows that her immortality almost cost her humanity, knowing the virus inside her would still cause disaster if it goes out of control. Therefore, she decides to seal it inside her body instead of spreading it to others. ''Golden Selina's Weaknesses The weaknesses of Golden Selina is also obvious as Selina also knows it, so she tries not use it to show off and would only turn into Golden Form in emergency. For example, Golden Selina's immense size and weight costed her speed, in spite of Selina later develops wide-ranged defense and attack to fix the problems. Besides this, Selina can actually get harmed by her own gem attacks when it gets backfired, like she was mildly scarred and bleeded when a large piece diamond armor summoned by he to trap Vira was shattered, and pieces sprayed everywhere in a radial pattern, with some fragments even sliced Selina's bare nacre skin (since diamonds are much harder than nacre) and caused her to bleed. However, Selina can also exploits this weakness for herself. When she bleeds while fightingh in her Golden Form, Selina will uses blood magic on the flowling blood against her enemies, since 'her blood' has turned into molten silver. When they dropped on the ground, Selina's awakened elemental power will expand them and turn them into her source of attack as well. Nevertheless, the only weakness that Selina cannot exploit was not physical weakness, but emotional weakness. If Selina lost her will to fight, she would turn weaker as a result, as seen when she lost her will to fight and fell into a deep state of despair as soon as she realized Proxima was her long lost sister, Silva, that turned into a Zodiac Demon. When she fought against a revived but mindless Proxima in ''Light Lord Arc, all Golden Selina thought was sustaining those mindless attacks without actually fighting back, believing it was her own mistake that drove the Order of Flourish to its doom and she would die for it, but Kristen Kiwifruit and Pandora slapped the thoughts out of her, encouraging her to fight against Proxima and make Silva rest in peace. ''Gemstone Assault The gems on Selina's final Croatoan form alter their shape and turn into formidable weapons. What's worse, they can be used infinitely. They can even regenerate themselves and can even affect Selina's clothes, making Selina utterly overpowering against her fight to the Witnesses, and it's the primal reason that Selina is the most formidable enemy Ichabod had ever faced, as well as the only foe he NEVER defeated, not even once. In ''LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, as a defense technique know as "Ruby Robe", Selina can even turn her red cloak into a large piece of hardened ruby that can even destroy normal blades that struck her, and the hardened robe can use as blades to strike down enemies. The transformation is also reversable. This sign gives a hint in what will happen if someone merged with the Supreme Croatoan perfectly and co-exists with the virus - completely merging with nature completely inside out. Her gems on her Croatoan Form can actually glow in the dark. They would glow bright as torches in the dark after Selina merged with the Dawn's Early Light, and she can even control their luminosity. She can even generate gems in all varieties, making herself actually a very dangerous enemy to her foes. Her techniques with gems includes: *'Peridot Prison:' Selina can trap enemies into peridot, in a technique named Peridot Prison. She can also strenghthen the peridot by covering it with diamonds. She can trap others directly into diamonds if her enemies are strong enough, like how she encased Vira into a white diamond crystal. Even so, the prison was still shattered by Vira as she broke free. Its fragments caused Selina's skin being slashed and made her bleed. ''Selina's Vault In secret, Selina is in the command of Sleepy Hollow National Bank and deals with all sorts of business elites, who entrusted her with their major collections and properties. There was a treasure vault owned by Selina herself, which contained all sorts of gold coin, ancient artifacts and so on. There was also the Hamel Cane, which is Lord Helio's most powerful weapon (and the only weapon that could defeat him, according to Gregory Grape) and was under the greatest security. Only Selina had the rights to make bankers to allow her access into the vault. The vault itself was connected to the Gate of Glamour and served as the first battleground for Team Witness to battle against a deranged Selina. At the beginning of ''Strawberry Arc, in order to end the Order's corruption, Ichabod and his team went into the secret part of the Munition Tunnel, but they discovered the treasure vault of Selina, which they found Hamel Cane. However, the bad thing was that Selina, who was getting more and more paranoid as a result of her Croatoan Infection, went into the vault and found Ichabod. She also battled against them in order to capture them and punish them for their rumored crimes. Using her Croatoan Ability (especially its Gold Manipulation part), Selina could control the entire vault and its stored treasure. Her techniques in her Vault included: *'Gold Geminare:' Selina put this spell on the treasure within her vault, making everything to replicate at a rapid rate if touched, until the potential thief is buried alive. Geminare means "to double" in Latin. **'Diamond Downpour:' Selina mutiplied diamonds with her curse and used the replica diamonds to hit her enemies, with diamonds falling like raining cats and dogs. *'Sacred Serpent:' Selina controlled the multiplied gold to attack her enemies and tried to beat them. ''Supreme Croatoan Form Phases of Development Talents While working a part-time job as a maid, Selina is able to carry out any job, and has created a reputation for doing perfect work in time. She is also talented at various sports. Furthermore, she takes care of cooking and cleaning for the other people and teammates. Power Level Combact Strengths Order of Flourish Ratings Team Witness Ratings The Alliance Ratings Astaroth Empire Ratings Battles Theme Main Theme Dark Side Theme Redemption Theme Quotes Good Side (In Control) *"I believe in honor. I believe in duty. It is my duty to save you all and make you embrace a warm and nice future. No matter what kind of future it is... As long as you guys move toward it, I will never disappear. Everything that happened here...it won't be meaningless... Forgive me for all those foolish things I have done these day, and we will fight together for a bright future in this world. "'' *''"I am Selina Sarandon, the maid of the town's mayor. If there's a problem, please tell me anytime."'' *''"Me? Following that little punk? You must be joking!"'' *''"I have a duty to cooperate with all of my power, since you said we should."'' *''"Our path to escape won't be easy so... there's no point in rushing it."'' *''"I do not bother that, Phyllis. The hand made of gold, skin made of nacre, as well as bones made of jade... my father made then for me. I guess he wants me to use them and kill you."'' *''"A job, huh? Sure, my schedule just cleared."'' *''"Favor... returned."'' *''"That is right! I will survive! Even if it means I will be covered in dirt, looking inhumane, drinking muddy water, eating carrion... No matter what, I will survive right in front of you all!"'' *''"That man, that Ichabod Crane... is a good example of us. He knows what is right and he corrected my way of error. The thing is, I wronged him. He might be stubborn, imperfect, and well... sometimes rather annoying, but he is far from unpleasant and far from corruptiable. After all, Ichabod made the right choice and stopped himself from being corrupted like me, leaving his dreadful past behind. What goes on in his head, I'm not always understand, but what goes on in his heart never lets us down. Corbin, you send the hope and future of us upon him. Washington, your Bible is in the hands of a perfect owner... in the hands of this certain man... What a beautiful, perfect soul."'' *''"No, you told me that we will bring Hestia back and make the town in peace, but I only see people struggling in pain, all the while turning into Zodiac Demons in process! This isn't what we said! What happened to you, Father?"'' *''"It was I who is wrong, not the world or the two Witnesses. I'm a monster... I thought I was doing the right thing, but I killed people... I made many lives at risk... No, I can't keep it like this, 'cause it's not too late yet to fix this!"'' *''"If admitting failure is an act that disgraced our honor, then what will that kind of honor be on about?!"'' *''"I... was always... jealous of you, Crane. Your gift. Your faith. Your vision. I never believed... that the Revelation of Qliphoth could be stopped. Perhaps... you will prove me wrong."'' *''"I have to do this. There is no way going back. It is for Hestia... for my beloved... mother..."'' *''"In all possible futures I scryed, I did not foresee one in which you were victorious. I wonder... Will you defeat the Qliphoth? Will you fail?"'' *''"Time eddies about you fits and starts. Nothing is certain! Perhaps you will win. And in saving your world, my people would be freed from the terrible bargain we were forced to make."'' *''"Fates be damned! I cast my lot in with yours, Witnesses. Go now, and face Phyllis. I will aid you as best I can, and perhaps together we can save us all."'' *''- Selina: How would you judge me, Crane? How would the whole world judge me after I was dead?'' **''- Ichabod: I don't know, but I know how *I* would judge you, Selina.'' **''- Selina: Oh?'' **''- Ichabod: You're a woman with 70% of contribution and 30% of flaws, but I believe people in Sleepy Hollow will still remember that 70%.'' **''- Selina: I see. Even so, I'm more concerned with my 30% of flaws, and I will try hard to fix them when I'm still alive... Thank you, Ichabod, allowing me to know myself.'' ''Dark Side (Out of Control) *"While I do understand where you are coming from, I assure you this is just a part of your petty imagination! An empty theory created from nihilism!"'' *''"Once I have stated to give my all to cooperate, I must fulfill that duty."'' *''"We can't afford to lose this battle. Even if we're doing something unadmirable, we must devote everything we have."'' *''"If you say you suspect me, then how about I crush all of your suspicions?"'' *''"It is quite selfish to keep this information hidden because you were not in the mood."'' *''"If there is still a small chance of you being the culprit, I cannot trust you entirely. Because everyone's lives are at stake."'' *''"I cannot believe you would suspect me... If that is the case, then I will have to deny it. I will not let you make the wrong choice."'' *''"If you do believe it is me, are you prepared to stand by that decision? I will refute your accusations with all my might... for the Order's sake."'' *''"If it is for my sake... then it would be much easier to forfeit... but I cannot allow that! Because I must do this for humanity itself!"'' *''"I have... a duty and a responsibility... I must serve everyone and protect them, so that I can wash away my sins... So I refuse to surrender! They won't forgive me if I do!"'' *''"We're beyond sympathy at this point. We're beyond humanity."'' *''"Thank you, Crane, for seeing me as a good person... You win this roulette. However, now it is my turn to put everything of mine in this bet!"'' *''"I have to fight till the end! I won't die here! I will live! I refuse to die in a hellhole like this! For our world! For our people! I WILL NOT DIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!"'' *''"The suspect, the defense attorney, the prosecutor, the judge... all of us are filling all the roles here."'' ''Funny Quotes *"I, Selina Strawberry, is not a casual human. But when I get casual, I will be inhumane!"'' *''- Selina: There is no such word known as "surrender" in my dictionary.'' **''- Vanifer: That's because your dictionary is empty!'' *''"If the rage can solve every thing, then there will be no such word known as 'failure'..."'' *''"I am not stubborn! I am persistent!"'' *''"One, twice, two, three, four..."'' *''"How do I describe myself? You can see I am like without a torso. Under my neck, my legs almost occupied my entire body, and the blood circular can't get on my brain on time, so you can call me as an brainless and leggy airhead."'' *''"If you don't talk, I will kill! Kill! Kill!"'' *''- Vira: Who the hell are you?'' **''- Selina: I am your mother!'' **''- Albert: I am your grandpa!'' **''- Selina: enraged Albert, what are you thinking!? I am her mother, you are her grandpa... That means I am your daughter!?'' **''- Vira: ......'' *''"Love is like a demon who can make us intoxicated."'' *''"I will get you back to high schools and make you participate in National Higher Education Entrance Examination over again! Do you believe me, bandits?"'' *''"The purest water has no fish inside. The most badass human have no enemy on their side."'' *''"Father, if you don't wake up, I will not invite you to eat the next day's desserts ever again!"'' *''- Selina: You want to call me Blinded or One-Eye?'' **''- Kristen: Neither, I don't even think it.'' **''- Selina: Tell the truth!'' **''- Kristen: Well, at least you're not blinded.'' **''- Selina: Then you'll call me One-Eye, right?'' *''- Kristen: Selina, Selina, here is another idea of this play. In this play about World War II, as you know, Germany, Italy and Japan formed the Axis. What is this? This is obviously sticking together! Partners in war crimes against us! In this script, Romeo and Juliet are Italians, and they died together. Isn't that a severe blow on our enemies? Therefore, why can't the audience take a look that our enemies suffered a severe blow? For example, in this play, Hitler choked to death when he was eating steamed buns, as the audience look with their own eyes. Isn't it great?'' **''- Selina: Hmm... is there any steamed bun in Germany? How is that possible when Hitler ate steamed buns? Is there anyone who dared to make steamed buns for Hitler?'' **''- Kristen: As long as he choked to death, nothing else matters.'' *''"Quit it! I am not huge! It's just everything beside me is... rather small."'' *''"Am I near-sighted or the ants are too small compared to my big toe?"'' *''"Don't ask me why those victims allowed some assassin like Lavenna to move freely. After all, she is a five-star-rated assassin. One needs to plus four to become five, and that's why she is strong."'' *''- Albert: Well, as you can see, Selina, if we make a comedy play, I guess we need to make a more creative thing in the script to make it more laughable. For example, we can change the first half of the any word, like this: We can change the words "police" and "thief" into "polief" and "thice".'' **''- Selina: ... Am I laughing? (=_=)'' ''Quotes to and about Selina *"You can take down the Witnesses while I take over the Order. After I got the Stone of Wisdom, Mr. Nevins, I will take down that hypocritical Selina Strawberry... who never admit her dark side... and then I can ask her this question, 'Who... controls... Sleepy Hollow... NOW!?' When I got her inside my palm alongside the entire Sleepy Hollow she ran... SHE'LL DIE!" - Phyllis Peach '' *''"Sometimes, you have to seek out the truth instead of believing what it meant to be false. Let me help you with that, Selina. It is not the real you. It was a misunderstanding I believe you dearly try to help me, and now I will return the favor. I will help you to find your true self." - Ichabod Crane'' *''"She's not evil. My sister is NOT evil. I MEAN IT. Many people face risks due to her extreme actions in these days, yes, I know! BUT it's because she lost her way... She lost her way like me, like the Light Lord, like the entire Order. Ever since that fatal night from ten years ago... the Feast of Apollo... everything's all messed up. I can assure you that the person who stands in front of you is just a woman who was filled with delusions and wrath, because she was disappointed, because she really cared for this world... That Selina is no longer Selina you know, but I believe we can get her back." - Helene Hawthorn'' *''"She is just a convinient tool for us. Whenever we need her, she came. Whenever we call her, she came. She is always so strict with her schedule and being so loyal to the Light Lord, even being oblivious for many of his past and present, like us. Ha, it is such a hard thing to find such a convenient tool for us." - Blaze Banana'' *''"Selina is a human, not a robot. Everyone could get flawed, but we need to fix these flaws before it gets out of control." - Albert Apple'' ''Voice Teenage Adult Gallery 1st Appearance IMG 7475.JPG 2nd Appearance 49768056 p1 master1200.jpg 42372442 p0.png 54944271 p0.jpg 49768056_p2_master1200.jpg 49768056_p10_master1200.jpg 49768056_p9_master1200.jpg 49768056_p11_master1200.jpg 49768056_p13_master1200.jpg 43858966_p0_master1200.jpg 49768056_p12_master1200.jpg 49768056_p14_master1200.jpg 49768056_p15_master1200.jpg 49768056_p31_master1200.jpg 52669277_p0.png 39586853_p5_master1200.jpg 05181_by_ialloomos-d8tq0r4.jpg Astaroth Future Selina Scarlet.full.1998243.jpg Scarlet.full.1998241.jpg Scarlet.full.1950556.jpg 53426411_p0.jpg Scarlet.full.1893134.jpg Supreme Croat Form 318754-15030F9361076.jpg 7T355L7KNU1T_1000x500.jpg 2531170_224647104000_2.jpg 19C58PICFN2_1024.jpg Trivia *The creator of the character, ''Officer Candy Apple, did not consider Selina as a villain. He thinks Selena is only a misguided and misunderstood character who lost her way. *Selina is the only Supreme Croatoan Host who can use more than one kind of mimicry abilities (fire, gems and metal, particularly gold), since she exploits the advantage of her artificial limb made of gold and gems, fusing them into her Croatoan Form and making her ferrokinetic ability user. *In the original version according to the storyline's draft, Selina was disfigured and wore a mask, and her public face was a poet instead of a maid, until she was framed by Phyllis Peach and suffered from a mental breakdown. However, those were all scrapped and later recycled to design another member of the Order of Flourish, Helene Hawthorn. *Selina's family name, Sarandon, was named after the legendary Acadamy Award-winning actress, Susan Sarandon. *Selina's hair is described as "orange-colored", which is in fact an allusion to strawberry blonde, a special kind of blonde hair that is mildly reddish. *Her attire was based on Little Red Riding Hood from Grimm Brothers' tales. *Amonst the notable anatagonistic members of the Order, Selina (dark side) represented the sin of Wrath. **Lord Helio - Pride **Phyllis Peach - Gluttony **'Selina Strawberry' - Wrath **Gladius Grapefruit - Vanity **Pedro Pineapple - Lust **Blaze Banana - Envy **Orlando Orange - Greed **Helene Hawthorn - Emptiness **Gregory Grape - Sloth **Sleepy Hollow Citizens - Apathy *Amonst the notable heroic members of the Order, Selina (heroic side) represented the virtue of Diligence, although she also represents the "wrath of justice". **Dragonia Dragonfruit - Faith **Albert Apple - Bravery **'Selina Strawberry' - Diligence **Hestia Hawthorn - Hope **Helene Hawthorn - Kindness **Marshall Mango - Temperance **Lavenna Lavender - Humility **Baccarat Blueberry - Fraternity **Harold Honeydew - Patience **Calvin Cranberry - Compassion *Selina and Helene Hawthorn are the only two members in the Order of Flourish who represented both a Deadly Sin and a Heavenly Virtue. *Selina is the first member of the Order of Flourish being formally introduced in the storyline. *Selina is the tallest human female character of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, standing 1.92m. She is also the tallest human ally of the Team Witness. *Selina is the only main antagonist in Harvest Saga who was not defeated by the Team Witness. Instead, she defeated herself by conquering her own dark side and defeating Dark Arzonia inside her mind. *Before and sometimes after her true identity being revealed, Selina often presented herself in front of Team Witness as anyone but a sorcerer, including a maid, a mailwoman, a masked mime and a policeman. Only Ichabod had recognized her at first because of his accurate memory and her distinguish feature. *Selina hates cockroach very much. *Arguably, Selina's lost of control in her personality as well as the order in Sleepy Hollow, as shown in the second half of Harvest Saga, are both allusions towards some notable leaders in the history, who were well-intentioned at the beginning and really did heroic things that are notable in history, but later lost control in their rule and made wrong (and/or even fatal) decisions that caused devastating consequences. **Those leaders include but not limited to Hong Xiuquan (after building his capital in today's Nanjing), Li Zicheng (after bringing Ming Dynasty's downfall), Napoeleon Bonaparte (after becoming the Emperor of France), Josef Stalin (post World War II), Mao Zedong (from the late 1950s till his death in the year of 1976) and Maximilien Robespierre (after taking over the leadership of First French Republic). ***Selina later accepted Ichabod's comments on her administration and personality, which is "70% of contributions and 30% of flaws". This is an allusion towards Mao Zedong's comment on Stalin, and Deng Xiaoping's comments on Mao Zedong, which are both "70% of contributions and 30% of flaws". ''Real-life Inspirations Lei Feng Léi Fēng (18 December 1940 – 15 August 1962) was a soldier in the People's Liberation Army and is a communist legend in China. Born in Wangcheng (near the town of Leifeng, Changsha, Hunan, named in his honour), Lei was orphaned at a young age. According to CNTV, Lei lost all of his family prior to the establishment of the People's Republic. His father died when he was just five (killed by the invading Japanese Army), his elder brother, who was exploited as a child labourer, died a year later, and his younger brother passed soon afterwards. Finally, his mother committed suicide after being "dishonored by a landlord." He became a member in the Communist youth corps when he was young and joined a transportation unit of the People's Liberation Army at the age of twenty. According to his official biography, Lei died in 1962 at the age of 21 (22 by East Asian age reckoning, by which a newborn is one year old at birth), when a telephone pole, struck by an army truck, hit him as he was directing the truck in backing up. After his death, Lei was characterized as a selfless and modest person devoted to the Communist Party, Mao Zedong, and the people of China. In 1963, he became the subject of a nationwide posthumous propaganda campaign, "Follow the examples of Comrade Lei Feng." Lei was portrayed as a model citizen, and the masses were encouraged to emulate his selflessness, modesty, and devotion to Mao. After Mao's death, Lei Feng remained a cultural icon representing earnestness and service. His name entered daily speech and his imagery appeared on T-shirts and memorabilia. Aileen Wuornos Aileen Carol Wuornos Pralle (February 29, 1956 – October 9, 2002) was an American serial killer who killed seven men in Florida between 1989 and 1990 by shooting them at point-blank range. Wuornos claimed that her victims had either raped or attempted to rape her while she was working as a prostitute, and that all of the homicides were committed in self-defense. She was convicted and sentenced to death for six of the murders and was executed by lethal injection on October 9, 2002. Aileen Wuornos' life story was adapted into a biography film, ''The Monster, starring Charlize Theron as Wuornos and describing Wuornos' life story as a tragedy. Charlize Theron won the Best Actress of Oscar in 2004 for her ground-breaking and widely acclaimed performance. In American Horror Story: Hotel, Wuornos was portrayed by Lily Rabe (who also portrayed Sister Mary Eunice) as again a tragic ghost, and Rabe's performance was often considered as a homage to Theron's performance and won acclaim as well. ''Fu Zuoyi Fu Zuoyi (simplified Chinese: 傅作义; traditional Chinese: 傅作義; pinyin: Fù Zuòyì; Wade–Giles: Fu Tso-i) (June 2, 1895 − April 19, 1974) was a Chinese military leader. He began his military career in the service of Yan Xishan, and he was widely praised for his defense of Suiyuan from the Japanese. During the final stages of the Chinese Civil War, Fu surrendered the large and strategic garrison around Beiping to Communist forces. He later served in the government of the People's Republic of China. John Rabe John Heinrich Detlev Rabe (November 23, 1882 – January 5, 1950) was a German businessman and Nazi Party member who is best known for his efforts to stop the atrocities of the Japanese army during the Nanking Occupation and his work to protect and help the Chinese civilians during the event. The Nanking Safety Zone, which he helped to establish, sheltered approximately 200,000 Chinese people from slaughter during the massacre. He officially represented Germany and acted as senior chief of the European–American establishment that remained in Nanjing, the Chinese capital at the time, when the city fell to the Japanese troops. Oskar Schindler Oskar Schindler (28 April 1908 – 9 October 1974) was a German industrialist, spy, and member of the Nazi Party who is credited with saving the lives of 1,200 Jews during the Holocaust by employing them in his enamelware and ammunitions factories, which were located in occupied Poland and the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia. He is the subject of the 1982 novel ''Schindler's Ark, and the subsequent 1993 film Schindler's List, which reflected his life as an opportunist initially motivated by profit who came to show extraordinary initiative, tenacity and dedication to save the lives of his Jewish employees. Schindler grew up in Zwittau, Moravia, and worked in several trades until he joined the Abwehr, the intelligence service of Nazi Germany, in 1936. He joined the Nazi Party in 1939. Prior to the German occupation of Czechoslovakia in 1938, he collected information on railways and troop movements for the German government. He was arrested for espionage by the Czech government but was released under the terms of the Munich Agreement in 1938. Schindler continued to collect information for the Nazis, working in Poland in 1939 before the invasion of Poland at the start of World War II. In 1939, Schindler acquired an enamelware factory in Kraków, Poland, which employed about 1,750 workers, of whom 1,000 were Jews at the factory's peak in 1944. His Abwehr connections helped Schindler to protect his Jewish workers from deportation and death in the Nazi concentration camps. As time went on, Schindler had to give Nazi officials ever larger bribes and gifts of luxury items obtainable only on the black market to keep his workers safe. By July 1944, Germany was losing the war; the SS began closing down the easternmost concentration camps and deporting the remaining prisoners westward. Many were killed in Auschwitz and Gross-Rosen concentration camp. Schindler convinced SS-Hauptsturmführer Amon Göth, commandant of the nearby Kraków-Płaszów concentration camp, to allow him to move his factory to Brünnlitz in the Sudetenland, thus sparing his workers from almost certain death in the gas chambers. Using names provided by Jewish Ghetto Police officer Marcel Goldberg, Göth's secretary Mietek Pemper compiled and typed the list of 1,200 Jews who travelled to Brünnlitz in October 1944. Schindler continued to bribe SS officials to prevent the execution of his workers until the end of World War II in Europe in May 1945, by which time he had spent his entire fortune on bribes and black-market purchases of supplies for his workers. Schindler moved to West Germany after the war, where he was supported by assistance payments from Jewish relief organisations. After receiving a partial reimbursement for his wartime expenses, he moved with his wife, Emilie, to Argentina, where they took up farming. When he went bankrupt in 1958, Schindler left his wife and returned to Germany, where he failed at several business ventures and relied on financial support from Schindlerjuden ("Schindler Jews") – the people whose lives he had saved during the war. He was named Righteous Among the Nations by the Israeli government in 1963. He died on 9 October 1974 in Hildesheim, Germany, and was buried in Jerusalem on Mount Zion, the only member of the Nazi Party to be honoured in this way. ''Mao Zedong Mao Zedong (December 26, 1893 – September 9, 1976), also known as Chairman Mao, was a Chinese communist revolutionary, poet, political theorist and founding father of the People's Republic of China, which he ruled as the Chairman of the Communist Party of China from its establishment in 1949 until his death in 1976. His theories and military strategies and political policies are collectively known as Maoism or Marxism–Leninism–Maoism. Mao Zedong was the son of a wealthy farmer in Shaoshan, Hunan. Mao adopted a Chinese nationalist and anti-imperialist outlook early in his life, and was particularly influenced by the events of the Xinhai Revolution of 1911 and May Fourth Movement of 1919. Mao adopted Marxism–Leninism while working at Peking University and became a founding member of the Communist Party of China (CPC), leading the Autumn Harvest Uprising in 1927. During the Chinese Civil War between the Kuomintang (KMT) and the CPC, Mao helped to found the Chinese Workers' and Peasants' Red Army, led the Jiangxi Soviet's radical land policies and ultimately became head of the CPC during the Long March. Although the CPC temporarily allied with the KMT under the United Front during the Second Sino-Japanese War (1937–1945), after Japan's surrender China's civil war resumed and in 1949 Mao's forces defeated the Nationalists who withdrew to Taiwan. On October 1, 1949, Mao Zedong proclaimed the foundation of the People's Republic of China (PRC), a single-party state controlled by the CPC. In the following years Mao solidified his control through land reforms and through a psychological victory in the Korean War, and through campaigns against landlords, people he termed "counter-revolutionaries", and other perceived enemies of the state. In 1957 he launched a campaign known as the Great Leap Forward that aimed to rapidly transform China's economy from an agrarian economy to an industrial one. This campaign led to the deadliest famine in history and the deaths of more than 45 million people. In 1966, he initiated the Cultural Revolution, a program to remove "counter-revolutionary" elements of Chinese society that lasted 10 years and which was marked by violent class struggle, widespread destruction of cultural artifacts and unprecedented elevation of Mao's personality cult and which is officially regarded as a "severe setback" for the PRC. In 1972, Mao welcomed American President Richard Nixon in Beijing, signalling a policy of opening China, which was furthered under the rule of Deng Xiaoping (1978–1989). Mao suffered a series of heart attacks in 1976 and died at the age of 82 on September 9. Mao was succeeded as paramount leader by Chairman Hua Guofeng (1976–1978), who was quickly sidelined and replaced by Deng. A controversial figure, Mao Zedong is regarded as one of the most important individuals in modern world history and is also known as a theorist, military strategist, poet and visionary. Supporters credit him with driving imperialism out of China, modernising China and building it into a world power, promoting the status of women, improving education and health care, as well as increasing life expectancy as China's population grew from around 550 million to over 900 million under his leadership. Conversely, his autocratic totalitarian regime has been vastly condemned for overseeing mass repressions and destruction of religious and cultural artifacts and sites, which through arbitrary executions, purges and forced labor caused an estimated 40 to 70 million deaths, which would rank his tenure as the top incidence of excess mortality in human history. Abraham Lincoln Abraham Lincoln (February 12, 1809 – April 15, 1865) was an American statesman and lawyer who served as the 16th President of the United States from March 1861 until his assassination in April 1865. Lincoln led the United States through its Civil War—its bloodiest war and perhaps its greatest moral, constitutional, and political crisis. In doing so, he preserved the Union, paved the way for the abolition of slavery, strengthened the federal government, and modernized the economy. Born in Hodgenville, Kentucky, Lincoln grew up on the western frontier in Kentucky and Indiana. Largely self-educated, he became a lawyer in Illinois, a Whig Party leader, and was elected to the Illinois House of Representatives, in which he served for eight years. Elected to the United States House of Representatives in 1846, Lincoln promoted rapid modernization of the economy and opposed the Mexican–American War. After a single term, he returned to Illinois and resumed his successful law practice. Reentering politics in 1854, he became a leader in building the new Republican Party, which had a statewide majority in Illinois. As part of the 1858 campaign for US Senator from Illinois, Lincoln took part in a series of highly publicized debates with his opponent and rival, Democrat Stephen A. Douglas; Lincoln spoke out against the expansion of slavery, but lost the race to Douglas. In 1860, Lincoln secured the Republican Party presidential nomination as a moderate from a swing state, though most delegates originally favored other candidates. Though he gained very little support in the slaveholding states of the South, he swept the North and was elected president in 1860. Though there were attempts to bridge the differences between North and South, ultimately Lincoln's victory prompted seven southern slave states to secede from the United States and form the Confederate States of America before he moved into the White House. The Confederate attack on Fort Sumter inspired the North to rally behind the Union. As the leader of the moderate faction of the Republican Party, Lincoln confronted Radical Republicans, who demanded harsher treatment of the South, War Democrats, who rallied a large faction of former opponents into his camp, anti-war Democrats (called Copperheads), who despised him, and irreconcilable secessionists, who plotted his assassination. Lincoln fought back by pitting his opponents against each other, by carefully planned political patronage, and by appealing to the American people with his powers of oratory. His Gettysburg Address became an iconic endorsement of nationalism, republicanism, equal rights, liberty, and democracy. He suspended habeas corpus, leading to the controversial ex parte Merryman decision, and he averted potential British intervention by defusing the Trent Affair. Lincoln closely supervised the war effort, especially the selection of generals, including his most successful general, Ulysses S. Grant. He made major decisions on Union war strategy, including a naval blockade that shut down the South's trade. As the war progressed, his complex moves toward ending slavery included the Emancipation Proclamation of 1863; Lincoln used the U.S. Army to protect escaped slaves, encouraged the border states to outlaw slavery, and pushed through Congress the Thirteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution, which permanently outlawed slavery. An astute politician deeply involved with power issues in each state, Lincoln reached out to the War Democrats and managed his own re-election campaign in the 1864 presidential election. Anticipating the war's conclusion, Lincoln pushed a moderate view of Reconstruction, seeking to reunite the nation speedily through a policy of generous reconciliation in the face of lingering and bitter divisiveness. On April 14, 1865, five days after the surrender of Confederate general Robert E. Lee, Lincoln was assassinated by Confederate sympathizer John Wilkes Booth and died the next day. Lincoln has been consistently ranked both by scholars and the public as among the greatest U.S. presidents. Yue Fei Yue Fei (24 March 1103 – 27 January 1142), courtesy name Pengju, was a Han Chinese military general who lived during the Southern Song dynasty. His ancestral home was in Xiaoti, Yonghe Village, Tangyin, Xiangzhou, Henan (in present-day Tangyin County, Anyang, Henan). He is best known for leading Southern Song forces in the wars in the 12th century between Southern Song and the Jurchen-ruled Jin dynasty in northern China before being put to death by the Southern Song government in 1142. He was granted the posthumous name Wumu (武穆) by Emperor Xiaozong in 1169, and later granted the posthumous title King of È (鄂王) by Emperor Ningzong in 1211. Widely seen as a patriot and national folk hero in China, since his death Yue Fei has evolved into a standard epitome of loyalty in Chinese culture. Fictional Inspirations Eleanor Hume Eleanor Hume (エレノア・ヒューム Erenoa Hyūmu) is a main character and a female protagonist in ''Tales of Berseria. She has grown up as one of the victims who had lost her precious ones during the Scarlet Night, which occurred three years prior to the main story. Afterwards, she decided to join the Abbey, and became one of the top ten praetors of the exorcists. During her extermination of the daemons, she encounters Velvet Crowe on several occasions. Continuously pursuing Velvet and the party, she is treated as suspicious by the party but is welcomed by Laphicet. She later gains a task of observing the party, particularly Velvet, and her actions, before slowly learning of the true extent of the Abbey's amorality. She fully joins the party afterwards and sees through Velvet's mission to the end. ''Galadriel Galadriel, The Lady of Light, is a Noldorin Elf who co-rules the forest kingdom of Lothlórien with her Sindarin husband, Lord Celeborn. She appeared in J.R.R. Tolkein's Middle-Earth Saga as a major elven figure. She was one of the greatest of the Eldar in Middle-earth, and surpassed nearly all others in beauty, knowledge, and power. She was also the bearer of Nenya, one of the three Elven rings of power. Tolkien thought of her, along with Gil-galad the Elven-king, as one of the mightiest and fairest of all the Elves left in Middle-earth. One of the oldest, mightiest and wisest Elves in Middle-Earth, she is descended from the Kings of all three Elven sub-races, the Noldor, Vanyar and Teleri. She is also a powerful sorceress (possibly; magic is very rare in Middle-Earth, and her true power, and its nature, are only hinted at) and she wields Nenya, the Elven Ring of Water, which aids her people in the fight against Sauron's evil forces. She and Celeborn aid and shelter the Fellowship on their quest. After the destruction of the One Ring, she and Celeborn lead an attack on Sauron's stronghold of Dol Guldur in southern Mirkwood, which she destroys completely (again, possibly by magical means), and thereby destroys the source of Mirkwood's corruption, allowing it to be renamed Greenwood the Great once again. Following the end of the War of the Ring, she finally sails west to the Undying Lands (her place of birth) along with the other Ringbearers, leaving Middle-earth forever. Little Red Riding Hood "Little Red Riding Hood", or "Little Red Ridinghood", also known as "Little Red Cap" or simply "Red Riding Hood", is a European fairy tale about a young girl and a Big Bad Wolf. Its origins can be traced back to the 10th century by several European folk tales, including one from Italy called The False Grandmother (Italian: La finta nonna), later written among others by Italo Calvino in the Italian Folktales collection; the best known versions were written by Charles Perrault and the Brothers Grimm. The story has been changed considerably in various retellings and subjected to numerous modern adaptations and readings. It is number 333 in the Aarne-Thompson classification system for folktales. Variations of the story have developed, incorporating various cultural beliefs and regional dialects into the story. An example of this is "Kawoni's Journey Across the Mountain: A Cherokee Little Red Riding Hood", which introduces Cherokee myths and language into the traditional story. Another such example is "Petite Rouge Riding Hood", which approaches the story from a Cajun perspective. Sonny Corleone Santino "Sonny" Corleone is a fictional character in Mario Puzo's 1969 novel The Godfather and its 1972 film adaptation. He is the oldest son of the mafia don Vito Corleone and Carmela Corleone. He has two brothers, Fredo and Michael, and a sister, Connie. In the film, Sonny was portrayed by James Caan, who reprised his role for a flashback scene in ''The Godfather Part II. Director Francis Ford Coppola's son Roman Coppola played Sonny as a boy in the 1920s scene of that film. In both the novel and the movie, Sonny is the eldest of Vito Corleone's four children. Unlike his soft-spoken, quietly calculating father, Sonny is brash, hot-tempered and quick to violence. At age 16, Sonny committed a robbery. When Peter Clemenza, Vito's right-hand man and Sonny's godfather, informed Vito about it, Vito demanded his son explain himself. Sonny said he had witnessed Vito murder the feared "Black Hand" gangster Don Fanucci, years before, and he now wants to join the "family business". Vito sent him to Clemenza for training. Sonny "made his bones" when he was 19. By his mid-20s, he was promoted to a caporegime in the Corleone family. By the end of World War II, he is his father's underboss and heir apparent, respected and feared as a merciless killer with a fiery temper. Sonny is not without a gentler side, however; at age 11, he brought home a homeless boy, Tom Hagen, demanding he be allowed to live with the family. Vito informally adopts Hagen, who eventually rises through the ranks to become Vito's consigliere. As the eldest child, Sonny acts as protector to his younger siblings and has a close relationship with his youngest brother, Michael, and only sister, Connie. He is unable to harm women, children, or anyone unable to defend themselves. Sonny is married to Sandra with whom he has four children, but he has several mistresses, including Lucy Mancini, who was Connie's bridesmaid. Sonny’s life is upturned in 1945, when drug lord Virgil "The Turk" Sollozzo, backed by the Tattaglia family, approaches Vito with an offer to enter the narcotics trade. During the meeting, Sonny speaks out-of-turn, expressing an interest in the deal that Vito had declined. Vito later reprimands Sonny for revealing his thoughts to an outsider. Sollozzo later attempts to have Vito assassinated, believing Sonny, as his father's successor, will bring the Corleone family into the drug trade. The failed assassination attempt leaves Vito near death, making Sonny acting boss of the Corleone family. Sonny orders Clemenza to execute Vito's traitorous bodyguard Paulie Gatto. Sollozzo mounts a second assassination attempt on Vito at the hospital, which Michael thwarts. Sonny then orders Bruno Tattaglia, son and underboss of Sollozzo's ally Philip Tattaglia, to be murdered. Sollozzo proposes that Michael to be sent to broker a truce. Sonny, believing it is a trick, refuses and demands that the other Mafia families hand over Sollozzo to the Corleone family or else face war. Hagen successfully convinces Sonny to wait because Captain Mark McCluskey, a corrupt NYPD captain on Sollozzo's payroll, has agreed to be Sollozzo's bodyguard. Hagen warns Sonny that killing McCluskey would violate a long-standing Mafia rule not to kill members of law enforcement and the backlash from rival Mafia families and law enforcement would be severe. Michael, who had before wanted nothing to do with the family business, volunteers to kill Sollozzo and McCluskey, arguing that McCluskey is fair game because he is a corrupt cop mixed up in the drug trade. Sonny is impressed with Michael's loyalty and bravery, but doubts that his "nice college boy" brother is capable of murder. Ultimately he approves the hit. Michael meets with Sollozzo and McCluskey at an Italian restaurant in the Bronx, and kills both men. This ignites the New York underworld's first Mafia war in a decade. Sonny had arranged for Michael to flee to Sicily under the protection of Vito's friend and longtime ally Don Tommasino. The war between the Five Families drags on, and Sonny, unable to break the stalemate, orders bloody raids that earn him a legendary reputation but also begins planning a plot to take out the rival Mafia bosses. Emilio Barzini, Vito's rival and the power behind Sollozzo, enlists Connie's husband, Carlo Rizzi, to help set a trap. Earlier, Sonny had severely beaten up Carlo upon learning that he had been physically abusing Connie. To draw Sonny out into the open, Carlo provokes Connie into an argument before savagely beating her. Weeping and injured, she telephones the Corleone compound asking Sonny for help. Furious, Sonny speeds towards Connie's apartment in Hell's Kitchen ahead of his bodyguards. At the Long Beach Causeway toll plaza, Barzini's men ambush Sonny and gun him down. During a meeting with the Dons of the other crime families to establish peace, Vito realizes that Barzini masterminded Sonny's murder. After Michael returns from Sicily, he takes Sonny's place as Vito's heir apparent. Vito and Michael secretly continue Sonny's plot to wipe out the other New York Dons to avenge Sonny's death. The plan is successfully executed in 1955, after Vito's death from natural causes. Michael informs Carlo that the rival Dons have been killed and coerces Carlo's confession for his part in arranging Sonny's murder. Carlo admits Barzini was the mastermind. On Michael's orders, Clemenza strangles Carlo with a wire. In a single strike, the Corleones become the most powerful crime family in the country. ''Sofia Falcone Gigante Sofia Gigante Falcone was the daughter of infamous Gotham City crime lord Carmine Falcone. Sofia greatly inherited her father's manipulation abilities, and married Rocco Gigante merely as part of a much larger scheme. Sofia is the mother of two children. When the killer known as Holiday began murdering members of Gotham's most powerful crime lords on holidays, the Falcones became one of Holiday's major targets. Some of Holiday's most notable victims include Sofia's brother Alberto on New Year's Eve and Carmine's nephew Johnny Viti who threatened to testify against Carmine, on Halloween. Sofia later visited Johnny's mother, Carla who planned on killing Holiday with the .22 pistol that she had found on New Year's Eve when Alberto was killed. Sofia informed Carla that her father planned on hitting one of his rival's safe houses. However, by the time Sofia had arrived, all the men inside had already been slaughtered in an attack by Holiday. Around this time, all of Gotham's major mob bosses were putting all of their efforts into finding and eventually eliminating the Holiday killer. Kirumi Tojo Kirumi Tojo (東条 斬美 Tōjō Kirumi) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing Game Semester featured in ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Kirumi has made a name for herself, due to filling any request given to her perfectly. She takes her role as a maid seriously, and commits herself to it. This has earned her the title of Ultimate Maid Kirumi is a refined, mature young lady who's described as "a professional who does a perfect job". She has a keen mind and talented in various ways, reportedly able to carry out any job, as well as capable of being independent and do things on her own. She is polite and formal, as well as quite serious, and very willing to use all of her power to cooperate with the other students. As a maid, her creed is "duty before self". Thus, she has a very strong sense of duty and a will to work for the sake of others even during the Killing Game. She voluntarily does house work such as cleaning and preparing meals for the students, even making sure each time that there's both Japanese and Western cuisine. Because of this, the other students seem to have strong trust in her, and she tends to wait outside the dormitory in case anyone has any requests for her. Her concern and kindness is often described as "motherlike", with Kokichi Oma even asking her to be "his mom". However, being a high school student, Kirumi completely denies such comparisons. On the other hand, Kirumi lacks the concept of doing something for herself, and for her even to have a conversation is a request. Despite her sense of duty, she also has a limit to what she is willing to do, declining requests such as destroying a nation, giving sexual services, or unfairly removing someone who hasn't done anything wrong from a public area. She has stated that while she is a maid, she is not a slave. ''Annaette Birkin (Resident Evil: The Darkside Chornicles) Dr. Annette Birkin was a major character in ''Resident Evil 2 a scientist and wife of Umbrella Corporation Chief Scientist William Birkin, and the mother of his child - Sherry Birkin. Annette appeared in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, where she, as opposed to her representation in Resident Evil 2, bears a strong obligation in stopping her mutated husband. In The Darkside Chronicles, Annette's personality and motives were altered significantly. Rather than being a paranoid wife obsessed with protecting her husband's research, Annette was portrayed as a very sympathetic and tragic character in that while she allowed her and William's research to take priority over Sherry's welfare she nevertheless loved her daughter deeply and took it upon herself to personally stop the mutated William; even at the cost of her own life. ''Poison Ivy Poison Ivy is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly as an adversary of the superhero Batman. Created by Robert Kanigher and Sheldon Moldoff, the character made her first appearance in Batman #181 (June 1966). Poison Ivy is one of Batman's most enduring enemies and belongs to the collective of adversaries that make up Batman's rogues gallery. Poison Ivy's real name is Pamela Lillian Isley, a Gotham City botanist obsessed with plants, ecological extinction, and environmentalism. One of the world's most notorious eco-terrorists, she uses plant toxins and mind-controlling pheromones for her criminal activities, which are usually aimed at protecting endangered species and the natural environment. Although Poison Ivy's look has evolved over the years, she typically wears a green one-piece outfit adorned with leaves and has plant vines extending over her limbs. In some comic book storylines, Poison Ivy has been portrayed as a love interest of Batman, and she has teamed up with fellow villains Catwoman and Harley Quinn, with Harley being her close friend, recurring ally and romantic interest. Poison Ivy is typically characterized as a villain, but as of the New 52 and DC Rebirth, she has periodically been depicted as an antiheroine. Inspector Javert Javert (French pronunciation: ʒavɛʁ) is a fictional character, the primary antagonist of Victor Hugo's 1862 novel ''Les Misérables. He was presumably born in 1780 and died on June 7, 1832. He is a police inspector who becomes, over the course of the novel, obsessed with the pursuit and punishment of the escaped convict Jean Valjean. Victor Hugo depicts Javert as a character who is not simply villainous, but rather tragic in his misguided and self-destructive pursuit of justice. "Javert was a compound," Hugo writes, "of two sentiments, simple and good in themselves, but he made them almost evil by his exaggeration of them: respect for authority and hatred of rebellion." He is "absolute", a "fanatic". This fanatical absolutism allows him to divine a "straight path through all that is most tortuous in the world". Having been born in a prison (his mother a fortune-teller and his father serving in the prison galley), Javert perceives himself to be excluded from a society that "irrevocably closes its doors on two classes of men, those who attack it and those who guard it". It is on the basis of "an irrepressible hatred for that bohemian race to which he belongs" and a personal foundation of "rectitude, order, and honesty" that he opts to become a law officer. So devoted is he to this choice that, Hugo writes, "he would have arrested his own father if he escaped from prison and turned in his own mother for breaking parole. And he would have done it with that sort of interior satisfaction that springs from virtue." Following his encounters with Jean Valjean during the June Rebellion, in which he is first spared by Valjean and, later, spares him arrest, Javert experiences a deep torment caused by the compromise of his previous worldview. Where previously he has "never in his life known anything but one straight line," the kind behavior of Valjean compels him to see two: "both equal straight", and "contradictory". The profound confusion caused by this—by the realization that the law is not infallible, that he himself is not irreproachable, and that there exists a superior force (identified by Hugo with God) to what he has known—plunges him into a despair in which he feels himself "demolished". It is to escape this "unnatural state" that he commits suicide. ''Ciel Phantomhive Ciel Phantomhive is the main protagonist of Black Butler and is considered to be a villain protagonist due to some of his violent atrocities. The Phantomhive family has, for years, been well known for making toys and sweets for small children. However, they are also the Queen's watchdogs; the Phantomhive family keeps an eye on black market dealings in ways that Scotland Yard isn't able to. Ciel Phantomhive is the heir to this legacy. Earl Ciel Phantomhive is the business-savvy, twelve-year-old (later thirteen-year-old) head of the English Phantomhive noble family, taking over after the deaths of his parents, Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel Phantomhive. He also runs Funtom Company, which manufactures toys and sweets, and later adds a food branch after winning a Royal Warrant. His right eye, which is usually covered with a black eyepatch, bears a pentacle sign of the Faustian contract which binds the demon Sebastian Michaelis to his will. He also has a brand burnt into his back from when he was sold as a slave after his house was burnt down. Ciel is engaged to his cousin, Elizabeth Middleford. He sees her as an important friend and someone he needs to protect. His parents were killed and his mansion was set ablaze on his birthday, a reason why he does not like to celebrate the occasion. This tragedy causes him to not want to lose anyone important again. Despite his young age, he runs the family company and, as such, is quite busy much of the time though he still finds time to go out investigating dubious legal matters. Sae Niijima Sae Niijima is a major villain turned supporting hero in ''Persona 5. Before her change of heart, she represented the Deadly Sin of Envy. During the latter half of the Protagonist's interrogation, Sae Niijima herself is revealed to be the Phantom Thieves' sixth major target. Leviathan, the demon of Envy, is Sae Niijima's Shadow, and she is in control of the casino Palace infiltrated at the start of the game. The casino Palace is imposed on a Tokyo municipal courthouse, with the police station not far away. The palace and Leviathan are manifestations of both the extreme pressure put on her from her job and her feelings of inadequacy in comparison to her co-workers and younger sister. ''Anne Marie Cunningham Anne Marie Cunningham is the anti-villain turned deuteragonist in the video game, ''Silent Hill: Downpour. She is the daughter of the deceased Frank Coleridge, in which she blames Murphy Pendleton, the main protagonist, for murdering him. This explains her hostility and prejudices against him. She follows Murphy through Silent Hill, often showing up at the most inconvenient of times. She's also the protagonist in the upcoming comic; Anne's Story. Anne embarks on her own journey of self-discovery through Silent Hill during the events of Downpour and her experiences in the Otherworld are unique to her character. Anne is searching for answers to combat her own personal demons which led her to Silent Hill. Similar to Walter Sullivan, Anne's child form appears as a manifestation in the game, created by the powers of the town. She is a manifestation of Anne's hatred of Murphy. ''Cornelia li Britannia Cornelia li Britannia is a major antagonist of the anime series ''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, serving as the main antagonist of the first season and a neutral character in the second season. She's the Second Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family and of the Holy Britannian Empire and later becomes the Viceroy of Area 11 after Clovis la Britannia is killed. Cornelia displays an extremely cold-blooded exterior, dismissing anyone she feels is opposing Britannia. She constantly refuses to accept change, none the less, she deeply cares for the lives of her soldiers especially her Knight Guilford. During the second season she has been shown to have kept her ruthless demeanor but now fights to avenge her younger sister and clear her name. As a child, she appeared to have doted upon her younger sister Euphemia; as a result, Euphemia is Cornelia's only known weak spot. Clovis believes that she and Prince Schneizel know about the truth regarding the murder of Marianne vi Britannia , although Euphemia later tells Lelouch that Cornelia has long idolized Marianne and conducted investigations on the murder. In the beginning of the series, Cornelia had an unrivaled sense of patriotism as she took pride in her epithet as Britannia's "Goddess of Victory." However, after the Black Rebellion, she apparently changed her views about her nation and would go as far as to betray it for the people she loves; this was evidently shown when she met V.V., who she recently discovered to be her uncle, and did not hesitate on being his enemy despite on how this likely meant for her to fully betray to her father. She was against Suzaku's method of ends justify the means due to the fact that she is following orders than going against it. While originally one who would sacrifice as many lives needed, in order to achieve needed goals, Cornelia later begins to show signs of change as she apparently takes more value in human life and that status quo isn't worth everything. This was shown when she talked to Viletta after when the Black Knights betrayed Zero and was shocked to hear how Schneizel chose to sacrifice the Britannian capital, and along with its inhabitants, which is contrary to how Lelouch one time mention that Cornelia was the type that would sacrifice her own people to gain results. Further is shown as Cornelia was against Schneizel's plan to place Damocles in a position to strike every country in the world, which is also odd considering her previous lack of empathy for the lives of foreign nations. Not only that she was shocked to hear how Schneizel let Lelouch get away all this time for his agenda to go even further so that no obstacles can stand in his way. ''Jiren the Gray Jiren (ジレン Jiren), also referred to as "Jiren The Gray" (灰色のジレン Haiiro no Jiren), is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power with the purpose of obtaining a wish from the Super Dragon Balls. He is one of the major adversaries for Goku during ''Universal Survival Saga of Dragon Ball Super, representing Universe 11. Jiren is a man who devotes everything to justice and never acts for selfish reasons; he lives to protect Universe 11, even stating that he would leave the tournament while it was happening in order to return there if any problem arose in the 48 minutes of the tournament. He will never kill any villains he defeats and instead captures them. When Toppo tells Jiren to participate in the Tournament of Power, he initially refuses to enter - as while it is his duty to protect Universe 11, he will not cause the destruction of other universes to save his own. However, Jiren has a wish that he wants to fulfill, to the point that he will go against his own principles to get that wish - and as such he enters the tournament to obtain the Super Dragon Balls, although he still states that if any trouble should occur for Universe 11, he would immediately leave to help. Like Toppo, Jiren is shown to be very stoic and serious about the tournament, as he knows that his entire universe is at stake. This was shown when he did not perform a pose like his teammates and when he told Goku to get lost when he tried to greet him. Jiren also appears to be a quiet person, as he remains silent most of the time and speaks very rarely. When he does choose to speak, he talks in short, clear sentences. Similar to Toppo and other Pride Troopers, he shows disgust towards those who actively kill and do not follow justice. This is seen when Jiren mocks Hit's "honor" as an assassin, deeming it as rubbish. He is a very brave and disciplined individual, remaining unfazed while everyone was in either awe or fear of Kale's unleashed state, however, he still took immediate action and defeated her easily. He appears to be a rather cold and merciless individual, as seen when he had absolutely no visual distress or shock at the erasure of Universe 9. Although another possibility is that he simply hid his emotions from his teammates to show that he was still calm and collected. His eyes also did not possess the same amount of force that is usually behind his glare at the time. Nevertheless, Jiren is not without a measure of concern or annoyance; he showed some surprise when Super Saiyan Blue Goku fired his Kamehameha at him, and again when he realized that Hit had managed to land his Cage of Time on him. He also was shown to be bewildered when Vegeta managed to avoid his high-speed punches and hit him solidly. ''Melisandre (ASOIAF) Melisandre is a major character from ''A Song of Ice and Fire novels and its TV series adaptation, Game of Thrones. She is a priestess of the red god, R'hllor, the Lord of Light, whose worship involves the idolization of fire and light. R'hllor is a popular deity in several of the Free Cities (particularly Lys, Myr, and Volantis) but is almost unheard of in Westeros. Very little has been revealed about Melisandre's earlier life, other than that she is originally from the city of Asshai in the distant east. Melisandre recalls that as a small child, she was a slave named "Melony". At the slave auction block, she was known as "Lot Seven". She was sold at a young age to the temple of the Lord of Light in Asshai, eventually rising to become a priestess, and thus has spent most of her life in the service of the religion. Melisandre thinks to herself that she "had practiced her art for years beyond count". Melisandre keeps stating that "Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to wake dragons out of stone". Since Dragonstone, a volcanic island, is a place of smoke and salt, she claims that Stannis is Azor Ahai reborn. Apparently, Melisandre is unaware that her statement fits someone else - Daenerys, who was born on Dragonstone and has hatched fossilized dragon eggs into live dragons; Stannis, on the other hand, was not born on Dragonstone but in Storm's End, and so far has done anything that could, even metaphorically, be described as waking stone dragons. In A Clash of Kings, Melisandre "gives birth" to two shadows, the first against Renly and the second - being the one that Davos bears witness to - against Ser Cortnay Penrose, the castellan of Storm's End. He ferries Melisandre into the caves beneath Storm's End because the castle is an ancient stronghold, and guarded against magic. To accomplish this he employs the same route, and "smuggler's tricks" he used when smuggling onions and dried fish into the castle during the Siege of Storm's End in Robert's Rebellion. The TV series condensed this into just one incident. Melisandre's vision powers can detect dangers that threaten her, but they are limited. Davos takes advantage of that weakness in order to save Edric Storm; indeed, Melisandre fails to foresee that. After Melisandre arrives at Castle Black, she oddly continues to wear lightweight clothing not well suited to the sub-arctic cold at the Wall - her magical powers apparently give her all the heat she needs. Her powers also allow her to only sleep for one hour a night: she dislikes sleeping more than the bare minimum she has to, because she has nightmares about her time as a slave. She takes an interest in Jon Snow, and whenever she looks into the flames for visions of Azor Ahai, who she believes to be Stannis, all she sees are visions of Jon. Melisandre does not travel with Stannis's host to Winterfell but stays in Castle Black. She repeatedly warns Jon of "daggers in the dark", but he refuses to listen, especially after she tells him of a vision she has had of Arya Stark fleeing through the North and finding Jon at the Wall; the girl turns out to be Alys Karstark. Melisandre is one of the people whom Ramsay demands from Jon in the Bastard Letter, referring to her as "his Stannis's red witch". It is unclear why Ramsay (if indeed the letter was written by him) needs her. Despite what Davos thinks of Melisandre, she is not heartless: she sympathizes with him for losing four of his sons at the battle of the Blackwater; therefore she asks Stannis to leave Davos's fifth son Devan at Castle Black, where he will be relatively safe. Melisandre does not resent Davos for intending to kill her or for preventing her from sacrificing Edric Storm. She has a positive opinion about Davos due to his total loyalty to Stannis, even though he is misguided in her eyes. ''Baby 5 Baby 5 is a supporting character (formerly supporting antagonist) in ''One Piece. She is a member of the Happo Navy who is engaged to Sai, the Happo Navy's 13th leader, and subsquently a member of the Grand Straw Hat Fleet. She is a former servant and assassin of the Donquixote Pirates serving as an officer in the Pica Army. Baby 5 has long been a member of the Donquixote Pirates, but even as an active member, she has had a grudge against her captain for killing eight of her previous boyfriends. She continuously tries to attack him with fatal blows because of this, albeit without success. However, Doflamingo does not consider it a rebellion or a threat to him, as he assigned her to go to Punk Hazard with Buffalo to assist Vergo right after she attacked him. Buffalo says that Doflamingo thinks of her as a younger sister, and that he is merely protecting her from her own "personality flaws." However, when Doflamingo asks her to do something, the feeling of being needed implores her to help him again, and she considers any inability to respond to his need to be a failure on her part. When infuriated by the deaths of her fiancés, she refers to him as "Joker" rather than his true name or, as some other members refer to him, "young master." At times when she wants to help him, she refers to him as "young master" like the others. Doflamingo has yet to find out of Baby 5's eventual betrayal, and it is assumed she will be regarded, like Law, as a traitor. Thus, the Donquixote Pirates are theoretically enemies of Baby 5. Category:Characters Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Pawns Category:Extremists Category:Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Reformed Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Big Goods Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:False Villain Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Affably Evil Category:Team Witness members Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Hooded characters Category:Cultists Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Evil Light Category:Elementals Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Amazons Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Magic Users Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Environmentalist Category:Second in Command Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Knight Templar Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Humans Category:Martyrs Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Inventors Category:Heroic Genius Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Law Enforcement Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Pacifists Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Mastermind Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Insecure Characters Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Orphans Category:Blondes Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Peace Seekers Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Planet Saver Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters who have One Fear Category:Sister of Hero Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Order of Flourish Category:Necessary Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Funniest Characters Category:Feminists Category:Grey Zone Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Psychics Category:Double Agent Category:Secret Agents Category:Gun Users Category:Magicians Category:Good Counterparts Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Omnipotents Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seekers Category:White Haired Characters Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Survivalists Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Giants Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Abuse Victims Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Witches Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Bigger Goods Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Caped Characters Category:Social Darwinist Category:Control Freaks Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Arc Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Cursed Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Domestic Workers Category:Hunters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Main Protagonists Category:Atoners Category:Main Characters Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Physically Ill Characters Category:Mentally Insane Heroes Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Villains who have a point Category:Armored Characters Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Lesser of Two Evils Category:Spirit Guide Category:Spirits Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Swordsmen Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Arzonia Family Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas Category:Demon Category:Possesed Characters Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Angel Category:On and Off Villains Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Handicapped Badass Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Saved Souls